Frozen Europe
This map game is inactive. Hopefully it will come to the Future of Europes Wikia as an active one soon. Backstory The year is 2516! The world was destroyed when humans finally ended themself in a brutal war. It was called the third world war; USA vs Russia. Now is those countries forgotten by most people and only the most intrested minds knows what happened. Many european countries builded huge bunkers to defend themself from the nuclear wasteland, but not many of them was prepared for the nuclear winter. Maybe it is something in the words: "Winter is Coming" after all. Rules #The yellow dotts is bunkers you can start your comunity as. The dark one is where you can find dead people, but recourses you may need. #You can chose to begin in the northern part of the map or in the southern part. In north it is easy to find dead bunkers, but hard to go outside of your own bunker. In south it is easy to go outside, but hard to find recourses. #Every comunity starts whit 300 men and 200 women (not including children), food for 100 years (on normal rations, smaller or bigger rations can increase or decrease the years you have whit food), two boxes of preworld war seeds (to be planted when the world is safe again), 100 working firearms, 1 mines, 100 bicycles (made of stainless steel and can be used to whatever), and water for 120 years (again on normal rations) #Every turn is on one month beginning whit January 2516 #Every turn will take a week to finish (Monday to Sunday) and you have to edit in your turn before 18:00 London Time (19:00 for me) on the sunday. #No OP turns. #No bad language, racism or treaths. Respect everyone! #You need a reason to declear "war" on somebody. (The reasons are: "Different ideology", "Is raiding us", "Is a treath to survival") #Breaking one of the rules gives you a warning. Breaking one rule again and you will be kicked or banned. The Counsil of the Owner Owner: *Steffplays on map Admins: Map Updaters: *Steffplays on map Events: *Steffplays on map Cheaters Warned: *''None'' Kicked: *''None'' Banned: *''None'' How to create a comunity #You need a name. Example: "The most super comunity ever". So long not an another comunity have this name, you can use it. (So long the name is not offensive) #You need one or more leaders. You need to have somebody who lead your comunity. Every name can go. Even "Nutella" ''or ''"Nuclear Waste". (So long the name is not offensive) Rulers need to have at leat one bad trait and max three good #Find a location to your comunity. So long the bunker is not taken or dead, you can have it. #You must tell what colour you are in on the map (RGB) #OPINIAL. You can have a religion, culture and ideology. And it can be the same as an another comunity. #OPINIAL. You can make a flag or a national anthem, but you don't need it. #OPINIAL. You can have a goal. #Have fun whit your new Comunity. Traits (inspired by Cusader Kings 2 traits) Good: *'Diligent '(+10% Mining Effort +5% faster travel) *'Kind '(+10 opinion) *'Brave '(+10% Defence +10% Morale) *'Shrewd '(+10% Morale +5 opinion) *'Patient '(+5% Mining Effort +5 opinion) *'Charitable '(+10 opinion -10% income from looting) *'Gregarious '(+10 opinion +5% Morale) *'Robust '(+10% Morale) *'Honourable '(+10 opinion +10% change to get killed by rivals) Bad: *'Drunkard' (-10 opinion -5% Morale) *'Wroth' (-10 opinion +5% Attack) *'Envious' (-15 opinion -10% change to get killed by rivals) *'Paranoid '(-10 opinion -10% change to get killed by rivals) *'Ruthless '(-10 opinion +10% change to kill somebody) *'Cruel '(-10 opinion +10% Dicipline) *'Dull '(-10% Morale -5 opinion) *'Weak '(-10% Morale) *'Abuser '(-10 opinion) *'Child Abuser '(-20 opinion -20% change to get children) Players *Steffplays on map : "The Lost Souls" Comunities '"The Lost Souls"' *Government: Electoral Monarchy *Location: Brest in Bretagne, France *Ruler: ''"Stephan de Lavie" ''(39 years old) Traits: '''Diligent, Kind, '''Wroth **Heir: ''"Francis de Lavie" ''(34 years old, Stephan's brother) Traits: '''Brave, Shrewd, '''Paranoid *Goal: Unite what is of France under one rule. *RGB: Land: (20 10 100), Cold: (25 20 100), Icecold: (25 25 110), Thick Ice: (30 30 120) Turn 1: January 2516 (31 days) Category:Map Games